


captains on ice

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: The captain squad goes ice skating for the monthly hangout. It goes about as well as anyone would have expected.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	captains on ice

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy i finally get to share the piece i did for the [under the mistletoe zine](https://underthemistletoehqzine.tumblr.com/)! this was such a fun zine to work on ^^

“Koutarou.” Kuroo’s hand is shaking and cold as he grips Bokuto’s, holding on for dear life. “My very best friend, my bro till the end, love of my life, Bokuto Koutarou.”

Bokuto gulps. “What is it?”

“I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Bokuto answers immediately, golden eyes boring into Kuroo’s with curiosity and earnestness.

“Koutarou…” Kuroo takes a deep breath to steady himself. He feels like he’s one misstep away from falling flat on his face, of making a fool of himself in public and never living it down. But he needs to know. “Why the hell did you suggest ice skating for December’s captains hangout when neither of us know how to ice skate?”

“But everyone else does and I thought it would be fun!”

To Bokuto’s point, everyone does seem to be having a good time. Terushima is skating _backwards_ , towing a grinning Daichi around the rink by his hands, and Oikawa is beaming with glee as he skates literal circles around a perfectly still Ushijima.

“Everyone…and then there’s us.” Kuroo rests his free hand on the narrow wood railing running around the perimeter of the outdoor rink and looks down at his wobbly, black skate-clad feet. Truthfully, he’s just shocked—pleasantly so—that he’s managed to remain vertical for the last five minutes. He’s an athlete, for gods’ sake, he should have some semblance of balance. But apparently, when all 188 centimeters and 75.3 kilograms of him are concentrated onto two thin blades just a few millimeters wide, all athletic ability goes out the window and he turns into a cooked soba noodle standing on one end.

Bokuto, on the other hand, is looking cheerfully steady. “So, do you wanna get moving before next year?” Bokuto chirps, tugging on Kuroo’s hand.

“Slower!” Kuroo yelps, inching his feet forward so he doesn’t pitch over. “Slower, Koutarou, if I break my legs I won’t be able to play at nationals!”

“What if,” Oikawa interjects, skating up to them and pivoting to a stop, spraying bits of ice all over Kuroo’s skates, “that was Kou-chan’s plan all along? To eliminate the competition?”

“Shh!” Bokuto slaps a hand over Oikawa’s mouth, only to draw it back a second later with a disgusted noise. “Ew! First you tell him my master plan, then you _lick my hand_?”

“I will not be silenced,” Oikawa retorts before taking off again, weaving around the other skaters on the ice with an amount of grace and ease Kuroo hadn’t known he possessed.

Kuroo puts on his best offended face. “Is this true?” he asks in a not-very-hushed whisper. “You wanted me out so you could have a better chance at beating us at nationals, so this is how you were going to do it?”

“It makes no sense,” Daichi calls out as he skates past with Terushima. “If he wanted to get rid of you, he wouldn’t have needed to drag the rest of us down from Miyagi.”

“It’s just his cover! If he invited Kuroo-san out by himself, it would have looked more suspicious than doing it at a captains hangout,” Terushima points out.

“No, it wouldn’t! They’re already friends!” Daichi protests; their bickering fades as they skate away.

“Koutarou, I need the _truth_ from you!” Kuroo cries out dramatically as several heads turn in their direction. “Are you trying to kill me or not?”

“Don’t listen to them, Tetsu! They’re just jealous of us!” Bokuto declares.

“You want me dead! Just say it!”

They stare at each other for ten long seconds, the only noise the sound of blades against the ice and the occasional clumsy skater bumping into the boards. Then, they both dissolve into laughter at the same time, Bokuto doubling over with his hands on his knees and Kuroo loosing the cackle that he’s been told sounds _horrific_ , demonic, like an entity from a yokai film, etc.

“You didn’t think I was serious, did you?” Bokuto wheezes.

“No!” Kuroo yells. “But you looked so serious and I—”

He reaches an arm out to whack Bokuto, only for the motion to throw him off balance and send him falling flat on his ass. “Damnit!

Bokuto is still laughing somewhere to his left when a hand appears in front of him to help him up.

Ushijima is staring down at him expressionlessly. “You should be more careful. You begin the Spring High tournament in less than two weeks, so this is an inopportune time for an injury.”

Kuroo grits his teeth in an imitation of a smile. There’s going to be an ugly bruise on his ass, he just knows it. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry, Ushiwaka, I’ve got this.” Bokuto nudges Ushijima out of the way to help Kuroo himself, yanking Kuroo to his feet so quickly he almost falls on his face this time. When Kuroo finally feels steady enough to stand up (mostly) straight, Ushijima is gone and Bokuto’s grinning face is the only thing in his line of sight.

“Are you really okay?” he asks.

“Eh.” Kuroo shrugs. “I’ve been hurt worse. I’ll make it to nationals. Where we’ll beat you.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Bokuto says, eyes bright as he tugs on Kuroo’s hand. “So are you gonna skate before the ice melts, or what?”

Kuroo looks at his shaky feet, then at Daichi and Terushima holding hands and laughing on the other side of the rink, then at Oikawa doing whatever it is he likes to do to provoke Ushijima, and then finally back to Bokuto, whose smile is warm enough to melt all the snow in Japan.

“I’m ready,” he says.

Bokuto smacks a kiss to his cheek and skates forward. Kuroo takes a deep breath and glides along, happy to go wherever Bokuto takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x
> 
> plus! if you missed out on this zine, the mods are doing a volume 2 coming this winter, so check their [tumblr](https://underthemistletoehqzine.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/utm_hqzine) for more info~


End file.
